


Cleansing Love

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: The rain cleansed your soul, in a way. It provided comfort in a world that sought to tear you down.Markus had a much more tender approach of doing the same thing.





	Cleansing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent Markus schmoop. You have been warned.

The darkness of nightfall and angry black clouds above created a looming shadow over the city of Detroit, broken only by artificial illumination and the sparse, neon flashes of lightning. Rain pelted the already soaked earth from those very clouds, heavy drops splashing into small puddles and against wet buildings. Everywhere, people were likely taking cover where they could, within establishments and under umbrellas to complete any last-minute tasks for the day, cursing the inconvenience. 

When the forecast showed the high percentage of rainfall for that evening, you were eager. You could smell it on the wind, the fresh scent of cool, clean earth through the smog of city pollution. The anticipation alone had brought a smile to your face. 

Rainy days had a funny way of easing the bone-deep anxiety of everyday life that kept you on a constant tipping point. It soothed your very soul, listening to the patter against every surface, feeling the misty spray of backsplash as a slight breeze rustled through. Humid air filled and cleansed your lungs with each inhale, and each exhale released the tension in your shoulders, little by little. 

You shivered as you gazed outward from your seated spot on the gazebo floor, not really looking for anything in particular. It may have been a late spring night, not quite cool and not quite warm, but the downpour had brought with it a drop in temperature that was hard to miss. Your drenched clothes didn’t help matters, nor did your wet hair, which dripped against your bared arms and down your chilled back. 

An impulse to stand in the rain had overcome you at its start over half an hour ago, so strong that it was hard to deny the simple pleasure of it. You didn't. 

The first drops had been small, cold, and landed on your cheeks, barely marking dry surfaces around you with pinpricks of water. Within minutes, however, the storm released itself in a torrent, and you had laughed as the rain smacked against your skin, looking up to the sky with closed eyes and relishing in the physically, mentally, emotionally cleansing action. 

Gooseflesh rose along your body as a gentle breeze blew through your cozy wooden haven. If you didn’t head inside shortly, there was a high possibility you would be sick, come tomorrow. The rain was still going strong, however, and you weren’t quite ready to return to the much quieter, much warmer serenity of your home. 

“I had a feeling I'd find you here.” 

You turned, finding a mismatched gaze of blue and green looking down at you fondly, endeared by your state of being. 

“Markus,” you called out quietly, his name barely heard above the downpour. “What are you doing out here?” 

“You disappeared, and I was looking for you. I made dinner.” 

You smiled sheepishly, though the expression looked more like a grimace with the shiver that overcame you. It took a certain amount of focus to keep your teeth from chattering, the shaking quiver of your jaw only barely noticeable. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled, looking away as he stepped closer. “I just…I couldn’t help myself.” 

“I know,” he replied gently, the sound of dry fabric rustling behind you. Curious, you turned once again, only to find Markus draping a blanket around your shoulders, the material soft as it encased the lingering warmth radiating off of you and trapped it within. How had he gotten it out here without it getting wet? 

“I'm s-sorry,” you repeated, your words stuttering as another small breeze blew by. You shifted and pulled the blanket more securely around you, looking up to the sky as the full rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance, preceded only by dark clouds lighting up with unseen streaks of lightning. 

Markus made no verbal reply, instead seating himself behind you. His legs stretched on either side of your body as gentle hands wrapped around you and gave a small tug, encouraging you to lean back. You were more than happy to do so, sighing and making yourself comfortable against his chest. 

Warmth finally seeped into your chilled skin after several minutes, the blanket as well as Markus' embrace ensuring you remained comfortable and cozy. Letting out a long, relaxed hum, you allowed your head to fall back completely against your boyfriend's shoulder. To your delight, Markus leaned forward to rest his chin against your exposed shoulder, arms squeezing around you just a bit tighter. 

For several long minutes, you both stayed like that, content to be together and listen to the heavy patter of the rain. At some point, you closed your eyes, focusing on the small details you hadn’t been privy to before. The sound of water drops hitting the wood roofing of your hideaway. The beginning sound of a long roll of thunder, once again far off in the distance. The fresh scent of rainwater mixing with the gentle, alluring spice of cologne, of which Markus wore exclusively for you. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Markus asked, his voice quiet as he shifted, chin lifting from your shoulder slowly. 

“Wonderful,” you said, and it was true. Your frolic in the rain had left you feeling free; the mental and emotional baggage you'd been carrying had been washed away with the heavy downpour. You felt lighter, almost airy, and it was much easier to breathe. If you were being honest, it had been weeks since you felt so great. 

“Good,” he murmured, voice still quiet, but sounding much closer. You opened your eyes curiously, only to have them flutter closed again at the soft, feathery press of lips against your neck. The kiss lingered there for a moment before Markus pulled back ever-so-slightly, his lips barely touching your skin as he trailed just a fraction higher and repeated the process. 

Your breath stuttered with each careful press, a gasp leaving you when Markus trailed ever higher and kissed just above the beginning junction of your jaw, slightly behind your ear. He continued his trail down the line of bone, his hand coming up to cup the opposite side of your face and gently maneuvering you closer. 

A hum left you as he kissed your chin and the corner of your mouth, your head turning with the gentle pressure of his hand so that he could better reach your nose and cheeks. You giggled as he kissed both closed eyelids, left multiple kisses against your forehead, only to follow the path back down. 

This time, Markus paused at your lips, leaning forward to press his forehead to yours as you gazed at him. Your noses bumped together, affectionate and endearing as he looked into your half-mast eyes, feeling the gentle puffs of your breath against his mouth. The angle was a little awkward, but it was still perfect, intimate and sweet. 

“You deserve to feel wonderful,” he murmured, lips teasing against yours, the feather-light action sending tingles down your spine. 

“You make me feel wonderful,” you whispered back, unable to fight the pull any longer. You pressed up the smallest bit further to kiss Markus properly, delighting in the contact. He lingered, just as he always did, barely pulling away before pressing back more firmly. You followed his lead and the slow pace he presented, both pulling away every so often to press kisses to cheeks and chins and jawlines. 

The urging pull of his thumb at the bottom corner of your mouth had your lips parting, and the first press of his tongue against your own had you shivering in his hold. Markus continued to take you apart in the sweetest way, his touch so gentle and his mouth catching every tiny sound you made against him with splendor. 

There was a bright flash that lit up behind your eyelids, and the following clap of thunder had you both startling and pulling away to look up at the sky. Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried catching your breath, the sudden shock of fear ebbing away to be replaced by laughter. It seemed contagious as not but a moment later, Markus was laughing with you, pulling you impossibly closer with a wide smile. 

“Perhaps it’s time we head inside,” he said. You nodded and nearly let out a shout as Markus shifted and lifted you with little effort, an arm curled at the bend of your knees and across your back to hold you steady. Your arms immediately shot out to wrap around the back of his neck for support. 

“Markus! I can walk!” 

“And I can carry you,” he replied simply, stepping out from the cover of the gazebo before suddenly making a mad dash toward the house. This time, you screamed, laughing and hiding your face against Markus’ neck as the rain pelted you both. You were soaked once more by the time Markus had entered your home, as was he. 

“Why don’t you head upstairs and start a bath,” Markus suggested as he carefully lowered your feet to the floor. You wobbled for a moment, but righted yourself quickly. 

“What about dinner?” you questioned with a slight frown. You had completely forgotten that Markus was going to cook for you once the rain had started. It would be a shame to let his hard work go to waste. 

“I've been keeping it warm,” he answered with a smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to your wet hair. “What's more important now is getting you completely warm and dry. Go start a bath. I'll be up shortly.” 

You smiled sweetly, feeling your chest pull at the adoring way Markus was looking at you. It felt completely natural to pull him to you by his wet shirt, surprising him with a tender kiss. 

“I love you,” you declared vehemently, your very being trembling, needing him to understand and feel exactly what you did. 

“I love you,” he said back, and though his words were soft, just as the touch of his hand against your cheek, the feeling was there, strong and mutual, and ever-growing. 

Outside, in the cover of too-dark clouds over the city of Detroit, the rain continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
